Mud Music and Love
by Queeriously
Summary: Ashely Davies is in love with her best friend. So is Spencer Carlin. When will they get it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I haven't done this in a while and yet I can't seem to stop writing. I hope you all enjoy what I've come up with just a little bit. **

**Summery: Spencer and Ashley just need to spit it out, they need to admit they are in love. Everyone knows it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dog and my thoughts. The characters belong to other people who are far luckier than I'll ever be. **

**Enjoy and feel free to leave your thoughts at the end. **

**************

_My name is Ashley Davis and I think I'm in love with my best friend. _

Ashley looked down at the words she had let flow from her mind on to the piece of paper in dark blue ink. She frowned slightly while she crumpled up the paper she then tossed it in the direction of her trashcan. It bounced off the edge and fell to the ground, she half smiled.

"Aiden always was better at basketball." She mumbled, suddenly her phone started buzzing loudly next to her on her desk. After her heart stopped beating quite so rapidly she looked down to see that it was a text from her best friend.

_**We won our game!**_Ashley smiled. She found it funny how intense her best friend would get about games. Once she had attended a game and her view of the normally sweet and quite person she had grown to love was changed. Instead she saw a competitive, aggressive and intense new side. It shocked her that this unknown side of her friend turned her on even more than the sweet side. Ashley thought for a moment then smiled and sent a text back.

**How many fights did you start?** A few minutes later her phone buzzed again.

_**None. Wait does defending a teammate count?**_Ashley laughed.

**It depends. Did you get kicked out?** Ashley walked around her kitchen picking up the mess she had left with lunch while she waited for a reply.

_**I didn't get kicked out. I'm going to head over to your house. Mom and I got in a fight before I left. Can I borrow your shower?**_ Ashley sent a text saying it was fine. About ten minutes later she heard a car pull up and when she opened her door she smiled at her best friend.

"How are you Ashley?" Aiden sent her a goofy smile as he walked in.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Aiden shrugged nonchalantly.

"Is it ok if I ask your sister out?" Ashley frowned, she wasn't fond of this plan at all. Mostly out of concern for her best friend's heart. Kyla wasn't the monogamous relationship type.

"You know how my sister is. Kyla won't stay tied down for anyone." Aiden nodded and smiled sadly.

"I know but I'm hopelessly in love. I can't help it, I've decided its better to have a little bit of her instead of none of her at all." Ashley smiled at her best friend then gave him a hug and nodded in approval. She always felt so safe in Aiden's arms, she knew he'd always be there for her, he always had. They sat down on the couch to talk for a while.

"Ashley will you sit down? You're wearing a path in the floor and making me dizzy." Aiden whined about ten minutes later as he ate his cup of pudding. Ashley paced around the room impatiently.

"Spencer should have-" Aiden cut her off by throwing his empty pudding cup at her.

"Ash. Seriously? She sent you the text about ten minutes ago?" Ashley nodded as she checked her clothes and hair for pudding spatter.

"Yes but still she-" Ashley flinched as Aiden faked throwing a pillow at her.

"Spencer will be here when she gets here." Aiden said for perhaps the thousandth time in the last ten minutes. Some how their conversations always ended up at Spencer, every single time.

"I know, I know, I know. I can't help that I have a…a um…a nervous habit…yeah, a nervous habit when it comes to her." Ashley blushed and turned around to look anywhere but in her best friend's eyes.

"I know you can't help it. And now it is painfully clear why." Ashley whirled around and was about to ask Aiden what he meant when the doorbell rang, Ashley's face lit up and she smiled widely.

"Spencer is here!" Ashley sang as she ran to the door nearly tripping over a coffee table in the process. She threw open the door when she reached it, Spencer was smiling and covered in mud. "Spencer!" Ashley yelled as she lunged at Spencer in an attempt to hug her. Spencer held her back at arms length.

"Ashley I'm filthy, let me shower and then you can hug me all you want." Ashley pouted at Spencer and smiled when it earned her a laugh from the blonde.

"But I missed you!" Ashley whined. "It's been forever since I've seen you." Spencer laughed at her childish friend.

"Ash, it's been like eight hours." Ashley shook her head vigorously; Aiden laughed from the couch as her dark curls flew up around her head.

"No! It's been like twice that." Ashley protested as she followed Spencer to the bathroom.

"Uh are you planning on helping me in here?" Spencer asked as she smirked and motioned with her head to the shower. Ashley blushed and then tried to cover it with a sly smile.

"Do you want help Carlin?" Ashley thought she saw an emotion flash over Spencer's face that she didn't quite recognize.

"N-no I'll manage. I'll see you in ten Davis." With that Ashley found herself staring at her bathroom door. Ashley sighed already feeling better just having Spencer in her house, she went downstairs to find Aiden raiding her fridge.

"What the hell? You just had a pack of puddings!" Aiden shrugged.

"I was waiting for you to stop acting like the love sick puppy that you are." Aiden said as he stuffed an apple in his mouth and took a large bite.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, her face sporting a look of confusion. Aiden smiled and then cleared his throat.

"_My name is Ashley Davis and I think I'm in love with my best friend._" Aiden chuckled quietly. "I figured since you are gay I wasn't the best friend you are talking about." Ashley's jaw was wide open, she was trying to protest but no sound came out. Aiden showed Ashley the piece of paper and then threw it away.

"You can't tell her, she'd never forgive me." Ashley pleaded in a tired voice, she had been over every possible outcome in her head infinite times, and they all ended with heartbreak. Either Spencer would break her heart on accident or on purpose or Ashley would do the same. Relationships with friends never worked, not according to Ashley Davis.

"I think you'd be surprised." Aiden laughed. "Pleasantly surprised." Ashley was about to ask what he was talking about when she felt two familiar arms wrap around her stomach and a low voice sent chills down her spine.

"What's pleasantly surprising?" Spencer asked in that voice that nearly turned Ashley's legs into jello. "You can hug me now Ashley." Ashley smiled and turned around and hugged her best friend, perhaps it was too long to be a normal hug but nether pulled away.

Later that day the three friends were sitting on Ashley's couch watching a basketball game.

"Aiden give it up." Ashley said with an impatient sigh.

"Never. There is still about five minutes, my boys will come back!" He replied confidently with out taking his eyes off the game.

"Aiden you're cheering for the team in the white, right?" Ashley asked and Aiden nodded in affirmation. "You're team sucks. They' re down by thirty points." Spencer snickered. "I mean how could they expect to win with a team uniform that looks like _that_?" Aiden glared at her.

"Shut up Ash. It's a pride thing." Ashley rolled her eyes at her best guy friend.

"Come on Spence, we'll go upstairs and find something to do." Spencer allowed Ashley to take her hand and followed the brunette.

"I understand where Aiden is coming from Ash-" Spencer started but stopped when Ashley whirled around and feigned hurt.

"You're going to take dumb jock boy's side over mine? You would side with a boy over your best friend? What is this world coming to?" Ashley put the back of her hand to her forehead and pretended to faint on the couch in her room. Spencer laughed and came over to stand in front of the couch. When Ashley didn't move or open her eyes Spencer smirked evilly and then carefully positioned herself over Ashley so she was straddling the brunette but not touching her. Yet.

When Ashley opened her eyes a moment later she nearly screamed because Spencer's face was inches away from her own. Then suddenly she felt the slight weight of her best friend on her stomach and her hands on her sides poised, ready.

"Spencer Carlin don't you dare!" Ashley said her voice slightly huskier than normal.

"Don't I dare what?" Spencer asked with a mockingly innocent look on her face. "Don't I dare do this?" Then she started tickling Ashley. The brunette squirmed, squealed and attempted to fee herself from Spencer's grasp but it was pointless. She didn't really want to be out from under Spencer, it felt too good. A few minutes later Ashley lay panting and giggling on the couch with Spencer still sitting on top of her.

"Ash?" Ashley opened her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her best friend.

"What you meany?" Spencer laughed at Ashley's name calling.

"You know I'm on your side right?" Ashley was surprised to hear that Spencer sounded slightly unsure.

"I know silly. I'm on your side too." Spencer lay down on top of Ashley and the brunette wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist holding her close. Then she whispered, "I'm always on your side." Spencer smiled, feeling comforted.

"Ladies?" Aiden poked his head in the door and when he saw the pair he smiled. "Oh sorry I guess I'll just leave you two." Ashley frowned at the interruption.

"No you can stay Aiden." Spencer said but to Ashley it didn't sound like she wanted him to stay at all. She smiled at the thought.

"No I'd better be going anyway. Congrats on winning your game Spencer. Good luck tonight Ash. I'll try to catch you before the show to wish you more luck." Aiden gave a wave and let himself out downstairs.

"I swear that boy is so weird." Spencer said as she got up and off of Ashley. The brunette tried, and failed, not to frown at the loss of contact.

"He's a great guy though. I just wish Kyla would slow down enough to see it." Ashley said sadly. Spencer nodded in agreement. She looked at her phone and then sighed.

"What Spence?" Ashley asked quietly.

"My mom called about ten times. I think she wants me home now." Spencer sounded tired, and she was. She was tired of fighting with Paula over being gay.

"She'll come around eventually. At least she will if she loves you Spence." Spencer sent Ashley a disbelieving smile. "No I'm serious Spencer, how could she not love you? Everyone loves you, even me." Ashley smiled crookedly at her best friend. "And I don't love anyone but myself." Spencer smiled knowing how untrue that statement was, Ashley was one of the most loving people she had ever met.

"You have to love me. It's part of being best friends." Ashley nodded in agreement whit Spencer and then thought for a moment.

"But I don't have to love you the way I do." Spencer looked confused and was about to ask what she meant when her phone started to play the death march.

"You're mom is calling." Ashley lamely pointed out.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later?" Ashley nodded and hugged Spencer good bye. Just before Spencer answered her phone Ashley leaned in and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"You're welcome here always. If you need it." Spencer smiled at Ashley and answered the phone as she walked out the front door.

Ashley was throwing clothes out of her closet in search of her favorite vest. She had spent the better part of the last hour looking for it and was beginning to panic.

"KYLA!!" Ashley's half sister came running into the room looking terrified.

"What?" She asked with a slightly angry tone when she saw nothing was wrong.

"Have you seen my vest? I need it tonight." Ashley stuck her head out of her closet to see her vest, on her sister. "Are you kidding me?" Kyla grinned nervously.

"I uh borrowed it the other day…" Ashley started to stalk towards her sister looking like she was about to kill her. "Now Ash…you wouldn't want to do anything rash would you?"

"That. Is. My. Vest!!" With that Kyla turned and ran screaming out of her sister's room with Ashley hot on her trail.

"ASHLEY!!!! Don't kill me!!" Kyla yelled as she hid threw open the front door nearly running over Spencer who was about to ring the doorbell. Ashley however couldn't avoid Spencer and crashed into her sending them both flying with Ashley landing on top.

"Crap. Spence are you ok?" Ashley asked as she looked at Spencer's face for any signs of pain.

"Yeah I'm fine, but we might want to go inside before the neighbors start to talk." Ashley sent a confused look to the blonde under her. "Well I think they are under the impression we are an item, what with me showing up at all hours of the day and night and now you've attacked me in your underwear before I even get in the house. What will they say?" Spencer giggled when Ashley blushed realizing for the first time all she had on was a lacy bra and impossibly tight jeans.

"Shut up Carlin. I need my vest. I can't perform with out it." Ashley mumbled as she got up off her best friend. "And Spencer? The neighbors can't see us from the street." Spencer laughed.

"Are you saying you'd have your way with me right here on the front porch?" Ashley blushed trying to push some of the more explicit images from her mind.

"Dear god please don't I don't want that image in my mind." Kyla said as she ran by dropping Ashley's vest on her head. "There's your vest sis."

"There, now can we go Ashley?" Spencer asked as the pair walked into the living room.

"Yeah let me grab my guitar. Your car or mine?" She asked over her shoulder while grabbing the case holding her favorite guitar.

"Can we take yours? Glen um dropped me off." Spencer said while looking at her feet.

"Sure." Ashley turned and yelled up the stairs. "You can come out Kyla I forgive you. Do you want a ride?" Kyla poked her head out around the corner.

"No I'm getting a ride from Aiden. We're coming on time but we don't feel the need to be there an hour early." Ashley nodded.

"Hey," Ashley said in a softer, kinder voice, "he's a great guy and one of my best friends. Don't hurt him." Kyla looked confused but Ashley was being pulled away by Spencer.

"Come on we're going to be late!" Ashley laughed at how excited Spencer got for her.

"Spence, I'm just singing at the club again. Nothing special or exciting." Spencer turned and faced Ashley who was in the driver's seat and said very seriously,

"Everything you do is special." Then she blushed and looked out the passenger window. They pulled up to the club and after parking they entered through a side door. Spencer left Ashley to get set up while she claimed their regular booth. Spencer made small talk with any friends that came in and finally Chelsea came through the door and sat down next to Spencer.

"Hey Spencer, is she ready for tonight?" Spencer smiled and hugged her friend.

"Yeah I think she's nervous though, the entire ride over she kept starting to say something and then she'd stop." Spencer shrugged.

"Do you think she knows?" Chelsea asked as she waved to Aiden and Kyla who just came in.

"I don't know. I'll have to tell her soon if she doesn't. I can't be in love with my best friend and not tell her." Spencer's voice got quieter as Aiden and Kyla approached them.

"I still stand by the fact that she is head over heals in love with you." Chelsea whispered so the newcomers to the table couldn't hear her.

"Secrets don't make friends." Kyla said jokingly as she sat down.

"But hugs do." Spencer quipped with a smile.

"I'd be friends with any hot girl who hugged me!" Aiden announced with a big smile.

"So would I." Spencer said as she laughed.

"I'm so ready for the weekend." Kyla said before sipping her water.

"Why is that Kyla?" Chelsea asked while looking at the groups starting to come in to the club.

"Aiden finally asked me out." Aiden smiled broadly.

"She couldn't resist me and my charm." He said, intentionally sounding arrogant.

"You wish Dennison." Ashley said from behind Aiden.

"Ashley!" Spencer exclaimed as she made just enough space for Ashley to sit down next to her. Their thighs were touching yet neither made a move to remedy the situation.

"Are you ready for tonight? It's been a few weeks since you've preformed." Aiden asked sincerely worried about his friend's nerves.

"Don't change the subject Dennison. You asked out my sister so you get to answer my questions." Ashley said while glaring at her male best friend. Spencer rolled her eyes and muttered something. "What Spence?" Ashley smiled at her best friend, her disposition doing a one-eighty.

"I just said the Spanish Inquisition has nothing on the Davis Inquisition." Everyone laughed while Aiden gulped.

"Very true Spencer but she's my sister and I don't want him to screw it up." Ashley said with all seriousness. "So my first question is: What are your intentions with my sister?"

"I uh well I want to make her happy." Aiden said rather lamely while looking anywhere but at Kyla who was glaring intensely at her sister.

"Ow!" Spencer yelped as she grabbed her shin. "Kyla you kicked me."

"Sorry I was aiming for Ashley." Kyla said sheepishly. "You guys are sitting awful close." Both Ashley and Spencer blushed slightly.

"Well I'm going to go uh get ready for when it's my turn…on stage…" Ashley said as she jumped out of the booth.

"Ashley if you leave me here after that I'll kill you." Spencer threatened at Ashley's retreating form. Ashley turned around and sent Spencer an apologetic smile.

"Dang it." Spencer mumbled. The table laughed and the friends lapsed into easy conversation. The entire night Spencer's eyes kept searching the sides of the stage for just a glimpse of the girl who held her heart unknowingly. They watched the various performers sing songs and they were all alright but everyone was waiting for the grand finale. Ashley. Spencer smiled, people loved her music but Spencer loved the musician. She had loved Ashley since she had moved here. When Ashley stepped on stage the crowed exploded into applause. Spencer stood up and whistled, her friends cheering along with her. Spencer frowned when some girl climbed on stage and handed Ashley a piece of paper and kissed her cheek. Spencer sat down and stared at her drink, she knew that Ashley would call the girl and they would go on a few dates, and do who knows what. At least, the Ashley from the horror stories would do that. Spencer didn't know that Ashley but she had heard of her.

"She's changed you know." Chelsea's voice brought Spencer out of her thought process.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked curiously.

"I mean, since she's known you she hasn't gone out and had flings or misbehaved. You've changed her. She's a different Ashley now, those horror stories you've heard about her-" Spencer cut Chelsea off.

"I don't believe the 'horror' stories." Chelsea put her hand on Spencer's arm.

"I know you don't hun. But I'm just saying she's not that girl anymore. She changed for the better, all because of you. You've been good for her, she knows it and won't screw it up." Chelsea smiled when she finished and Spencer smiled back feeling comforted. They watched Ashley perform a few songs and when she was done they stood up and clapped and cheered for her until she reached the table.

"The great and famous Ashley Davis!" Aiden said in an attempted announcer voice when she was within hearing range.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. My loyal fans I just want to say…you're welcome for gracing you with my presence." Spencer lightly hit Ashley's arm as she sat down. The group talked for a bit when a very pretty girl started walking in their direction, Spencer recognized her as the girl from earlier. The one who had given Ashley her number, the enemy.

"Hi I'm Tasha." The blonde introduced herself, she had never ending legs, an impossibly small skirt and a nonexistent top. Spencer had to admit (reluctantly) she was gorgeous.

"I'm Ashley. These are my friends. Over there is Aiden and Kyla, their going to make beautiful babies one day." Aiden and Kyla looked shocked and Aiden looked at the table while Kyla glared at Ashley and tried kicking her but judging by the way the table shook she missed again. "That's Chelsea, she's going to be a famous artist and make millions of dollars and live in Paris." Chelsea laughed and smiled. "And this," Ashley paused looking at Spencer for a moment, "this is Spencer. She is just the most amazing person in the world. She is going to be a famous documentary…ist…type person…" Ashley trailed off frowning slightly as she confused herself.

"So is she your girlfriend?" Tasha asked with a slight sneer. Spencer was about to deny the other girl's statement but Ashley shocked her.

"Yup. We are happily in love." Ashley smiled as she put her arm around Spencer's shoulders and pulled her closer, not that there was much space for them to get any closer.

"We are?" Spencer asked surprised.

"Of course Spence. I love you with all my heart." Ashley said looking very serious. Spencer was surprised at how convincing Ashley could be when she wanted to, she almost let herself believe Ashley did love her.

"I haven't seen you two kiss all night. I've been watching." Tasha said with disbelief. Spencer thought it was some what of a creepy statement.

"We don't like to be too affectionate in public. The rest of this crew gets jealous." Ashley explained. Spencer thought she might as well have a bit of fun with the whole act while she could. She placed her hand on Ashley's mid thigh, Spencer could have sworn she felt Ashley tense up slightly.

"I want my kiss Ashley. You owe me." Spencer said innocently as Chelsea, Aiden and Kyla all snickered around the table.

"You…you do?" Ashley looked rather nervous, which only made Spencer laugh.

"You'd better kiss your girl. Too bad you aren't on the market." Tasha walked away looking rather disappointed.

"Thank God that's over!" Ashley started to pull her arm back.

"I'll give you two twenty bucks to act like a couple for the next twenty-four hours." Aiden suddenly offered.

"What?!" Ashley's voice rose a couple octaves.

"I'm in." Spencer said while laughing.

"You are?" Ashley asked looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I think it would be hilarious." Chelsea offered.

"I'll add another twenty." Kyla said while smirking.

"I um…" Ashley started blushing. "I guess I'll do it."

"Good. Now I want my kiss Ash." Spencer said completely expecting Ashley to deny her.

"As you wish." Ashley leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to Spencer's. Ashley expected it to be a simple, quick, innocent kiss but she was shocked to feel a jolt of electricity flow through her starting at her lips and going to her toes. When she pulled back Spencer looked just as shocked.

"Wow…" Spencer echoed Ashley's exact thoughts.

"This should be good." Aiden mumbled before Kyla elbowed him.

"So let's all head home I'm beat." Chelsea suggested after looking at her phone for the time.

"Yeah…sure…" Ashley mumbled. Spencer and Ashley hadn't stopped looking at each other since the kiss.

"Um Ash can I ask you something?" Spencer said in almost a whisper while her hand subconsciously touched her lips.

"Anything." Ashley said with complete seriousness.

"Can I stay the night?" Ashley nearly fell out of the booth. "I wouldn't ask except my mom and I got into another big fight and she kicked me out because she couldn't," Spencer made air quotation marks "handle her gay daughter and her choices." Ashley frowned knowing how much that hurt Spencer to hear.

"Of course." She said kindly, then in order to lighten up the mood she added, "what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't let my beautiful girlfriend spend the night with me?" Spencer smiled and then laughed.

"Let's go home Ash." The group of friends hugged good night and Aiden took Kyla's hand and walked to his car, Chelsea walked to her car and Ashley and Spencer held hands going to Ashley's car. They held hand quite often, it was natural for them, and they did it as friends but for now they pretended it was because of the bet.

"Ash?" Spencer asked when they were at Ashley's house picking out some PJ's for the night. Ashley turned around to see Spencer in boxers and a tank top, she nearly tripped over the shoe in front of her.

"Y-yeah Spencer?" She stuttered.

"Thanks." Spencer said with a sad smile. Ashley sent a nose crinkling smile her best friend's way.

"Any time Spencer." Ashley said as the pair climbed in bed and when Spencer snuggled into Ashley's side. The brunette smiled and pulled her friend closer.

**************

**A/N: Wow it has been a while since I've posted anything. Let me know what you think. I'll put out a few more chapters but my intent is to finish the story by the end of my spring break (in less than a week) because then I have school again and I would be terrible about updating. As in weeks between updates. **

**I'm open to constructive criticism, complements or if you feel the need you can even tell me I fail and should never write again. I most likely won't listen but you can still say it. **

**Thank you for reading and I'd love reviews just to gauge what you all think or where you want this to go. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel the need to apologize endlessly. I can't believe I spelled Ashley's last name wrong. I have a teacher at my school with that name their, names mixed up. So I feel like the worlds biggest moron for that and I'm incredibly sorry. I apologize for my grammatical errors. Grammar/spelling has never been my thing. I'd also like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed. They make my day! **

**A special thanks to Bia. Thank you for encouraging me to write and being a good friend.**

**Enjoy!**

******************

Ashley woke up to the smell of something heavenly. Food. She got out of bed and made her way downstairs rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stopped and leaned on the entryway to the kitchen so she could observe Spencer at work. The blonde had put on her gray sweatpants and sweatshirt from soccer, Spencer was ridiculously proud of the clothes, it signified that she was a varsity player. Ashley chuckled to herself, Spencer always wore sweats in the morning, even when it was eighty degrees out like this fine, sunshiny day.

"Morning Ash." Spencer said with out turning around as she tended the eggs she was cooking.

"Good morning Spence." Ashley sat down on one of the bar stools at the island counter. "What is my gorgeous girlfriend making me for breakfast?"

Spencer laughed and rolled up her sleeves. "Scrambled eggs and waffles." Just then the waffle iron started beeping. Spencer walked over and placed the golden brown waffle on a plate with scrambled eggs. She handed Ashley the plate and kissed her on the cheek, Ashley blushed.

"You um know no one is here to witness that?" Ashley mumbled.

Spencer smiled sweetly. "I know. I'm practicing. We have a long day ahead of acting like a couple." Ashley groaned and shoveled some eggs in her mouth. Just then both her and Spencer's phones started buzzing, Ashley reached down the front of her shirt and pulled hers out. Spencer rolled her eyes and reached in her pocket for her own phone.

"I got a text from Aiden." Ashley said slightly frowning.

"Does it say: _I'm upping the terms. You two have to kiss ten more times today. All must be witnessed by myself, Kyla or Chelsea. One has to be at least ten seconds long_?"

Ashley groaned and nodded. "What the hell is he thinking?" She asked while she got whip cream out of the refrigerator.

"I don't know." Spencer shrugged. "What are you going to do with that Ash?" The blonde teased. "I know I'm your girlfriend but isn't it kinda kinky for this early in the morning?"

Ashley stuck her tongue out and piled whip cream on her waffle. "I want it for my food and it is never too early to be kinky." The brunette stated as she added chocolate sauce and reached for the sprinkles. "Plus you know you'd love having me lick that off you."

Spencer gulped and shook her head. "I definitely wouldn't. Not if you are going to defile a perfectly good waffle with all that sugar." Spencer muttered while pretending to gag.

Ashley put a hand over her heart and looked hurt. "Spencer I am making your waffles edible. They are so plain and boring." Ashley cut off a large piece and stuffed it in her mouth for emphasis.

"You are so gross. Ashley meet Mrs. Butterworth." Spencer said as she placed the syrup in front of Ashley who had a whip cream mustache.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Ashley said as she poured some on her waffle.

"You are so gross. If you puke I'll laugh." Spencer said as she cut a small piece of waffle and politely ate it.

"No you won't. You'd hold my hair then clean me up like the good girlfriend you are." Ashley said confidently, they ate for a few minutes before Ashley broke the silence again. "What do you think of Aiden's new terms?"

"Not much. I'll do it." Spencer said while shrugging. "I mean nine short kisses like last night and one that's a bit longer. No biggie." Spencer tried not to let on to the fact that she knew if the kiss that they shared last night was any indication the next ten kisses they shared would be increasingly difficult to play off as simply part of a bet.

"Yeah…nine…like last night." Ashley was contemplating exactly how screwed she was when Aiden walked into the kitchen in jeans and a t-shirt that looked to be about one size to small for him.

"Morning ladies." He said as he took Spencer's waffle, ate it, finished off the rest of the scrambled eggs and then began digging through the fridge.

"Hey! Why didn't you take Ashley's waffle?" Spencer asked while pouting.

"There was a waffle under that pile of crap?"

"Yeah and you can't have my master piece." Ashley announced defensively. She quickly ate the last few bites to be sure Aiden wouldn't get them.

"Keep it. I enjoy my arteries not clogged." The tall dark haired boy joked.

"Shut up. I look pretty good for some one with clogged arteries." Ashley said as she started to walk out the kitchen. "I'm going to go change." Spencer couldn't keep her eyes off Ashley's retreating form.

"I guess she does look pretty good." Aiden said as he bumped shoulders with Spencer who blushed when she realized she had been staring intently at Ashley.

"Um yeah…she really does."

"Morning!" Kyla said in a sing-song voice as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning beautiful." Aiden said as he kissed her cheek. "I told them about the kissing part of the new terms." Kyla smiled.

"You say that like there is more…" Spencer said nervously while Kyla clapped her hands excitedly.

"There's always more." She said with an evil smile. "You two have to be convincing enough someone we know actually believes you two are dating."

Spencer's jaw dropped. "What?" She nearly shouted.

"You heard me. Now go inform my dear sister of this development." Kyla shooed Spencer away. Spencer went up stairs absentmindedly trying to figure out who they could convince the easiest that they were dating. She opened the door to Ashley's room and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she saw Ashley in nothing but her underwear. Spencer's eyes traveled up her long dark legs, past her toned stomach, over her perfect breasts, across her shoulders and up to meet the dark eyes of her best friend.

"Oh God I'm sorry Ashley." Spencer said, blushing and looking at the ground in front of her.

"It's no big deal. It's like if I was wearing a swimsuit." Ashley shrugged and looked down. "In fact this is more than if I was wearing a swimsuit." Spencer laughed and walked over to her bag of clothes she had managed to pack before her mom kicked her out.

"I'm going to shower now. You can go try to talk Aiden and Kyla out of the newest part they've added on to this bet. Or at least grantee that they quit adding to it." Spencer started walking into the bathroom.

"What did they add?" Ashley asked before she shut the door.

Spencer smiled and poked her head out the door. "Wehavetoconvincesomeoneweknowweareacouple." Spencer said as fast as possible then shut and locked the door.

"It sounded like you just said we have to convince people we're a couple." The brunette laughed as she pulled a tank top on over her still wet hair.

"I did." A muffled response came from behind the closed door right before the water turned on and Spencer could be heard getting into the shower.

"Oh shit." Ashley muttered as she zipped her light blue jeans and started downstairs. "Aiden! Kyla!" She heard a crash in the living room and as she rounded the corner she saw Aiden standing next to Kyla who was on the couch, he was rubbing his lower back.

"What the hell Ash. You scared the crap out of me. I pushed Aiden off the couch." Kyla said as she pulled Aiden down next to her.

"More like you pushed him off you. Why do you two keep adding parts to this bet?" Ashley asked as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"We keep coming up with better ideas. In fact I just thought of a new one…" Aiden sent his best friend a cheeky smile.

"No. There will be no more adding to this stupid bet. Unless you are adding to the pot of money we get tonight." Ashley's tone made it clear that there would be no discussion on the matter.

Later that day Ashley, Spencer, Aiden, Kyla, Chelsea and Glen were on the beach lounging around and talking. "So Kyla explain why you said yes to dating Aiden?" Glen asked as he stuffed some nachos in his mouth.

"I've been waiting for him to ask me out for a while now." Kyla looked at Aiden happily.

"So does this mean you're off the market?" Chelsea asked, smiling at Kyla and Aiden who were holding hands.

"Yep." Aiden beamed at Kyla's words.

"Great well now all that needs to happen is for Chelsea and Glen to hook up and we are a happy little love group." Ashley said sarcastically as she leaned back against Spencer. Desperately trying not to love the feel of Spencer's skin against hers or the way the blonde possessively had wrapped her arms around her. She would never admit that she loved hearing Spencer's heart beat or feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed in and out. Spencer was in a very similar situation.

"Me and Chelsea?" The group of friends looked around at each other and burst out laughing.

"Sorry Spencer but I could never date Glen. That would be just wrong." Spencer smiled at Chelsea and idly began drawing circles on Ashley's stomach. Ashley watched Spencer's fingers draw shapes, she looked up at Aiden who had an eyebrow cocked and made a 'go ahead' motion with his head. Ashley turned in Spencer's arms and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Ashley?" Spencer asked when she had recovered some time later.

"Yeah Spence?"

"I like random kisses from you." Ashley hadn't been expecting that at all.

"You do?" She felt Spencer nod and smiled happily.

"Well I for one am glad you two finally figured it out." Glen said with a smile as he licked his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked as she took one of Spencer's hands in hers and laced their fingers.

"Well Spencer has been in love with you since the first day she met you, after she got to know the nice Ashley." Spencer hid her head in Ashley's hair. "She hasn't talked about anyone but you. It's always 'Ashley did this' or 'Ashley said that'. Honestly it's annoying." Glen shrugged. "But you make her happy. Thank you for finally figuring it out." Ashley blushed and smiled, hoping, wishing and wanting his words to be true.

"Is that true Spence?" Ashley turned and looked at Spencer knowing the blonde couldn't lie to her while looking her in the eyes.

"You know it is." Spencer mumbled, Ashley searched the ocean blue eyes and was pleased to find nothing but the truth.

"Good." She smiled happily and snuggled into Spencer more.

"Well it works both ways." Aiden suddenly spoke up. Ashley sent him a death glare. "Don't look at me like that Ash, it's only fair. If you get to know about how she felt then Spencer should know you called me after she left your house the first time and said you had met the most amazing girl in the world. You haven't stopped talking about her since." Ashley blushed furiously and tried to ignore Spencer who was trying to get her to look at her.

"Ash…look at me." Spencer gently demanded. Ashley turned to look into the eyes she would happily drown in.

"Is that true?" Spencer looked curious but Ashley was focused on the hope the blue eyes held.

"Yes. Spencer you are my everything. You are my better half, my only good half actually." Spencer smiled then started standing up.

"I'm going to borrow my girlfriend for a moment. Excuse us." She pulled a confused Ashley away from the group by her hand and the pair started walking, not letting their hands drop.

"What's up Spence?" Ashley asked as the waves lightly crashed over their feet as they walked.

"I don't want this to be a bet anymore." The blonde said while looking seriously at Ashley.

"What do you want?" Ashley needed to hear it so that the was no room for interpretation.

"I want it to be real. I can't do this bet knowing you aren't mine Ash. It's too hard." Spencer admitted quietly. "It's always been too hard."

"Oh." Ashley was mentally beating herself over the head for that enormously insufficient answer.

"Is that all you have to say?" Spencer looked hurt, Ashley stopped walking and took up Spencer's other hand as well.

"No. But it's all I am able to say around you." Ashley laughed quietly at herself. "Spencer you do things to my vocal chords that I can't explain. Usually around everyone else I can't shut up but around you I only babble. Or I can't say a word and I don't mind because I love to just listen to you talk, whether it's important or not I love hearing your voice." Ashley looked at their joined hands and then smiled. "I want this." She squeezed Spencer's hands gently. "I want it to be real, I don't want the bet to end because that would mean I have to find a way to keep my hands to myself. I'll have to remember to only kiss your cheek when I really want to kiss you breathless." Spencer blushed.

"So are you saying you like me a little bit Davies?"

"No. I'm saying I like you a lot Carlin." Ashley looked Spencer right in the eye as she spoke with out hesitation.

"Good." Spencer smiled and continued, "Because now I can do this." Spencer brought her hands up to Ashley's shoulders and gently pulled the other girl in for a kiss.

This kiss was so much better than any of the ones they had shared that day, it wasn't under the pretense of a bet. It was Spencer kissing Ashley because she wanted to show her how she felt. Ashley smiled into the kiss before putting her hands on Spencer's hips and pulling her closer, then wrapping her arms around the blonde's slim waist. Spencer lightly sucked on Ashley's lower lip before pulling away with the brunette trying to follow and prolong the kiss.

"I wasn't done kissing you." Ashley stated simply as she captured Spencer's lips in another kiss, this one more heated.

A few kisses later Ashley and Spencer walked back to their friends, Ashley possessively keeping her arm around Spencer's waist.

"Where did you guys go?" Aiden asked as he lifted his head from Kyla's lap.

"We were just talking and enjoying each other's company." Spencer said then gave Ashley a sweet kiss on the lips. Ashley smiled and then placed her hand on the back of Spencer's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Ashley lost herself in the kiss when she felt Spencer's tongue run along her lips requesting to deepen the kiss further. Ashley happily obliged, she couldn't deny Spencer anything.

"Davies! Quit making out with my little sister. I may approve but I don't want to see it." Glen broke the magic of the moment when he threw a small beach ball at the couple.

"Oh shut up Glen." Spencer said as she kissed Ashley again quickly.

"So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Chelsea asked as she suspiciously looked at Spencer who now looked very comfortable in Ashley's arms.

"Movie night at our house?" Kyla offered.

"I'm in." Glen announced.

"Me too, we'll order pizza." Aiden added as he kissed Kyla's cheek.

"Sounds good to me." Chelsea said with a smile.

"I can't avoid it even if I wanted to." Ashley muttered.

"Are you saying you don't want to spend time with me?" Spencer asked while pouting.

"No I'm saying I'd rather be alone with you." Ashley whispered in Spencer's ear.

"But it's a movie night, you love those." Spencer pointed out. "Plus now we can curl up under a blanket and snuggle close." Ashley warmed up to the idea instantly.

"How is that different from any other movie night?" Glen asked while he picked up the food wrappers that lay in there area.

"It's not." Aiden replied while he and Kyla folded up the blanket the group had placed their stuff on.

"Now it's just going to be…cozier." Chelsea said while smiling at Spencer and Ashley. Ashley was helping Spencer up and looking at the blonde with a happy smile.

The group of friends had gone their separate ways to shower and change before the movie night. They decided to meet back at Ashley and Kyla's house at seven. Spencer and Ashley were in Ashley's room laying on the couch, Spencer in Ashley's arms.

"So you're sure about us right?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Of course Spence, I've been sure about you…about us for a long time now." Ashley placed a kiss on Spencer's head and tightened her grip around the blonde slightly before continuing. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to do my best to make this work. You are too good for me and I'm not going to screw up my one shot."

Spencer frowned and rotated so she was laying on her stomach on top of Ashley. "I'm not too good for you. You've got that bit backwards." Spencer gave Ashley a short kiss. "I'd give you all the chances in the world Ash." Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley again. Ashley smiled as she felt Spencer's hands on her sides pulling her closer, the brunette gently cupped Spencer's face and caressed her cheeks. Ashley felt her body heat up, her heart was pounding and the butterflies that had been fluttering in her stomach all day suddenly became elephants.

Spencer started to reposition herself so that she was straddling Ashley, the brunette gasped in surprise and Spencer took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and take full control. Ashley happily surrendered to Spencer's will and put her hands on Spencer's hips, pulling her closer. Ashley had the tips of her fingers under Spencer's shirt and Spencer was tugging on Ashley's, clearly wanting it off when Aiden's voice caused them to jump apart.

"Whoa!" Aiden looked shocked but pleased. "Damn I lose the bet." Ashley glared at him and took Spencer's hand, pulling the other girl back into her lap. "I bet that you two wouldn't get together for real until after the twenty-four hours were up." Aiden explained but neither girl cared.

"What do you want Aiden?" Ashley snapped as she rubbed Spencer's back comfortingly.

Aiden was grinning like an idiot. "Everyone is downstairs waiting for you two to start the movie."

"Thanks Aiden." Spencer said softly. "We'll be down in a minute."

"So it became real at the beach right?" Aiden asked as an after thought. Spencer and Ashley nodded for confirmation. "Good for you guys." Aiden headed downstairs leaving the girls alone again.

"Well then, shall we?" Spencer asked as she stood up and stretched, Ashley watched hungrily as a portion of Spencer's midsection was revealed.

"Uhh…"

Spencer smiled and pulled Ashley to a standing position and kissed her neck a few times. "Come on I want to get under a blanket with you." Spencer said in that low voice that made Ashley weak in the knees.

"I'm so screwed." Ashley sang happily as Spencer led her downstairs. They got to the living room and Spencer and Ashley took the large armchair. Spencer pulled Ashley down into her lap.

"Let's start the movie!" Chelsea said happily as she brought the popcorn in from the kitchen.

"What movie is it?" Spencer asked as she pulled the blanket up so that it covered most of her and Ashley.

"Moulin Rouge!" Kyla squealed happily.

"I lost rock paper scissors." Glen muttered unhappily. "I voted for Starwars."

"Both are good movies." Ashley attempted to keep her voice even, but Spencer's fingers were on her leg drawing patterns working their way up and down.

"I'm just happy to be here." Spencer said happily as Ashley put an arm around her. Spencer leaned in and started placing feather light kisses up and down Ashley's neck.

"Spence…" Ashley's raspy voice dropped a few octaves.

"Keep it clean you two!" Glen muttered sending the pair a glare. "I want to keep my dinner down."

"Shut up Glen. I don't need a babysitter." Spencer muttered while she contemplated throwing a pillow at her big brother. The trouble with that plan was it required her to move out from under Ashley, which was not something that appealed to her at all.

Ashley leaned in and whispered so that only Spencer could hear. "Don't worry Spence, he won't be here tonight. We'll have my bed all to ourselves." Spencer instantly lit up and smiled at the thought.

"Good thing your door has a lock because I'm going to make sure you are all mine for the night." Spencer giggled as Ashley blushed and gulped. They both knew they wouldn't take it too far tonight but if things got heated they didn't want to be interrupted. Especially because Kyla had a habit of randomly bursting into Ashley's room to talk about one boy or another.

"Stop whispering and watch the movie!" Chelsea shushed from her spot on the ground.

Spencer leaned her head on Ashley's shoulder and sighed happily as she felt Ashley beginning to play with her hair. Ashley was memorized by the softness of Spencer's hair and the shapes the blonde was drawing on her leg. They both fell asleep before the movie was forty minutes along.

******************

**A/N: Another chapter down. Don't forget to review please. I'm not above begging. I'll start the next chapter tonight after my late soccer game. Hope you all liked it. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got a beta for this chapter so many thanks to Bia (I'd put your FF name but I never know how many x's go where). She puts up with my stupid mistakes and makes me look good. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm loving the reviews and would love to see more. **

**Enjoy!**

******************

Spencer started to wake up when she realized she couldn't feel her legs. After a minute of panic, she remembered Ashley was sitting on her. Spencer smiled when she felt Ashley's hot breath on her neck. The brunette was pulling on her shirt as if she was afraid Spencer was going to leave her.

"Ash?" Spencer asked quietly while looking around. Chelsea was nowhere to be seen, Glen was licking the popcorn crumbs off the bottom of the bowl, and Aiden and Kyla were missing.

Ashley stirred and after a few seconds and gently kissed Spencer's neck a few times. "Mmmmm, hi Spence." Ashley's lips started exploring Spencer's neck and the blonde was trying not to moan with her brother in the room.

"Ash…" Spencer's voice was airy and she certainly didn't sound like she wanted Ashley to stop.

"Yes Spencer?" Ashley smirked as she kissed her way to her ear, when she reached her destination Ashley began to gently nibble.

"Ash I need you to…God that feels good…" Spencer gave up and let Ashley have access to her neck. Spencer's fingertips were gently trailing up and down Ashley's legs and even through her jeans it sent a chill up her spine.

"Will you two knock it off?" Glen demanded grumpily, the girls separated and he added. "I'm not looking forward to seeing you two all over each other now. Before it was so obvious that you wanted to jump each other all the time and that was bad enough, but now I have to see it."

Spencer giggled and Ashley grumbled, "Well it's better than seeing you with any girl." Ashley motioned between herself and Spencer. "We are a very good looking couple. In fact we are down right damn sexy!" Spencer was full out laughing by this point.

"Whatever Davies. Just keep your hands where I can see them when you're around my sister."

Spencer sent Glen a death glare. "Glen, stop being a jerk. Ashley's hands can go anywhere anytime." Spencer became tomato red when she realized exactly what she had said.

"Well, Carlin I knew you wanted me but in front of your brother?" Ashley managed to gasp out between fits of laughter.

"Shut up." Spencer grumbled as she lightly hit Ashley on the arm.

"What's this? Abuse? Should I be afraid?" Ashley asked while smiling her nose crinkling smile.

Spencer leaned in so that her lips were brushing Ashley's ear. "Oh you should most definitely be afraid."

"Spencer!" Glen said suddenly, "I need help with…" he desperately looked around the room for something, anything that he could use as an excuse to get them apart. "Getting that glass over there." He finished lamely.

"Really Glen? That's all you've got?" Spencer asked mockingly. Glen shrugged and went into the kitchen, Spencer looked at Ashley and after a quick kiss she smiled "Ash I need you to get off my legs."

Ashley pouted and got up, she stretched and when she saw that Spencer was still sitting down staring at her she smiled confidently. "See something you like?"

"Yes, but I can't feel my legs so I couldn't get up to kiss you like I wanted." Spencer said with a frown.

"You can't feel your legs?" Ashley asked sounding slightly panicked. "Oh no, Glen! Chelsea! Call 911! We need to get you to a hospital!" Ashley began running around looking for the phone.

Spencer tried getting her attention. "Ash…Ashley…Davies!" Ashley finally looked at her and then ran into the coffee table.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her shin and looked at Spencer. Chelsea and Glen ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Chelsea asked as she looked around.

"Spencer can't feel her legs!" Ashley exclaimed hysterically.

Spencer stood up and walked over to Ashley and wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl. "I'm fine Ash. My legs were just asleep."

"Talk about overreacting. I'm headed out, I'll see you tomorrow Spence." Glen said as he waved and walked to the front door. "If I don't leave now, who knows what will happen next?"

Ashley smiled and held Spencer close to her breathing in the familiar sent of vanilla. "Are you sure you're ok Spence?" Ashley asked as she pulled back slightly to look into Spencer's blue eyes.

"I'm fine. But I am just about ready to call it a night." Spencer said as she yawned.

"I'm going to go home too." Chelsea hugged the girls goodnight and showed herself out.

Ashley looked around. "I don't even want to know what those two are doing." She grumbled as she followed Spencer upstairs.

"Who?" Spencer asked as she walked into Ashley's room.

"Kyla and Aiden." Ashley said as she made a face. Suddenly she was still and held her finger to her lips. Spencer was quiet and then they heard 'oh, oh, oh, oooooh!' Ashley looked furious. "I can't believe them." She stormed off in the direction of Kyla's room.

"Ash? What are you doing?" Spencer followed her and when she saw where she was going she tried to stop the angry brunette. "No don't do this. I don't want to see what ever they're doing." Ashley wouldn't hear any of it. She threw open the door to Kyla's room and was shocked to see the bed was empty and in front of it, Kyla and Aiden held two video game controllers.

"Hey Ash." Aiden said with a smile. "I just kicked your sister's ass in a race." Kyla hit him on the shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to let me win?" Aiden shook his head. Ashley wordlessly turned around and left.

Spencer apologized and shut the door. "Ashley!" She hissed when she got back into Ashley's room. She found the brunette on the bed looking mortified.

"I was going to burst in on them regardless of what they were doing…"

Spencer smiled and sat behind Ashley on the bed. She started to lightly massage the brunette's back. "It's ok Ash, you just wanted to protect Kyla."

Ashley shook her head. "No, I just really don't want to think about my best friend and my sister having sex. It's gross."

Spencer laughed and kissed Ashley's cheek. "I'm sorry but you know it's going to happen eventually don't you?"

Ashley made a gagging noise. "The only people I want to think about having sex are…" She trailed off blushing.

"Who Ash?" Spencer asked curiously, when she saw Ashley's bright red face she suddenly caught on. "Ashley, are you saying you want me?" Spencer teased.

"No!" Ashley tried back tracking, "What I meant was…you…I don't want to um just…damn it." Ashley just looked at her hands in her lap.

Spencer pulled Ashley down on the bed next to her so that they were laying side by side. "Ashley you can tell me anything. If you want me I'd like to know." When Ashley raised her eyebrow at Spencer, the blonde blushed and hurriedly continued, "I'm not saying anything would happen but it's always nice to feel wanted…"

Ashley laughed, "You should always feel wanted. There are plenty of people who think about jumping you on a daily basis. I've had to watch them eye-fuck you as we walk down the halls." Ashley was frowning slightly. Spencer turned on her side and propped her head up on her arm so she was looking down at Ashley. "It was really hard not to hate all of them because everyday I waited for you to become interested in one of them."

As Spencer listened she gently removed a lock of hair that was slightly covering Ashley's face. "I didn't notice." Ashley scoffed and Spencer continued, looking into the dark brown eyes of the girl next to her. "I was too busy being in love with you. I didn't notice anyone lusting after me because I was trying to keep people from approaching you."

Ashley started snickering. "Did you seriously just say 'lusting after'?"

Spencer frowned, "It's a phrase…"

"Who says that?" Ashley started laughing harder as Spencer continued to look confused.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Yes." Ashley burst out laughing.

Spencer smiled wickedly, "Fine." Then she rolled so that she was on top of Ashley straddling her. "If you really want to tease me." Ashley gulped as Spencer pinned her hands above her head and started leaning in. Suddenly the brunette couldn't remember why she was making fun of Spencer. She tried leaning up to kiss Spencer but found that with her arms held down she really couldn't go any where. Spencer leaned in further but still just out of reach.

"Spencer…" Ashley groaned.

"Yes Ashley?"

"Kiss me." Ashley demanded, she smiled as she saw Spencer's eyes darken with desire.

"Yes ma'am." Spencer whispered as she leaned in and started kissing Ashley's neck, trailing kisses up and down, Ashley groaned as Spencer started nibbling on her ear then kissing along her jaw.

"Damn it Spencer." Ashley struggled to get free but was surprised at just how strong the girl on top of her was. "I said kiss me." She pouted as Spencer kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I am." Spencer continued kissing everywhere but Ashley's lips. Finally she leaned in to kiss her but when Ashley leaned up a bit to meet her, Spencer quickly moved to her neck again and began the process over again.

"God you are going to be the death of me." Ashley whined as she enjoyed the way that Spencer was kissing her neck.

"I am?" Spencer asked between kisses.

"Yes. Please kiss me?" Ashley asked in a voice even huskier than her normal one, Spencer felt a chill run up her spine and obliged the struggling brunette. Ashley smiled happily as she felt Spencer's lips finally on her own. The kiss was heated and Spencer quickly let go of Ashley's hands so that she could feel more of Ashley. Spencer's hands traveled up and down Ashley's sides and finally buried themselves in the brunette's soft hair. Ashley had her hands on Spencer's waist and when she thought she had distracted the blonde enough she flipped them.

"Ash?" Spencer asked when Ashley pinned her hands above her head.

"Payback is a bitch." The dark eyed girl said as she started kissing Spencer's neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point, which made Spencer squirm under her. Ashley kissed her way down Spencer's neck until she reached her collarbone. Spencer had worn a fairly low cut shirt so Ashley had excellent access. She began kissing and lightly nipping around her collar bone. She smiled as she felt Spencer writhe under her.

"God Ash…" Spencer's breathy voice was low and full of desire. Ashley smiled and kissed back up Spencer's neck and then kissed the blonde hard. The fought for dominance and in the end Ashley let Spencer win. Spencer flipped them again so she was on top. She pulled back slightly and smiled at Ashley, the brunette marveled at how much Spencer resembled an angel. She felt like they were in their own world, Spencer's hair created a curtain around their faces. The blonde leaned in and kissed Ashley, this kiss was sweet, slow and loving. Ashley put her hands on Spencer's back and pulled the blonde closer on top of her so that there was no space between them. They continued kissing until there was a knock on Ashley's door. Spencer laughed as Ashley growled. Spencer rolled so that she was next to Ashley and kissed the brunette again effectively wiping the frown off her face.

"What?" Ashley asked trying not to hate who ever was on the other side of the door.

"Um I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to join us for a game?" Kyla squeaked from the other side of the door, she sounded terrified.

"Do we?" Ashley asked Spencer who was smiling.

"No." She said quietly to Ashley then loud enough so that Kyla could hear, "I think we're turning in for the night. Thanks anyway Kyla."

"Ok well g'night." Kyla could be heard running from the door back to her room.

"Well what now?" Ashley asked as she gently pushed hair from Spencer's face.

"I'm actually kind of tired and I have another soccer game tomorrow." Spencer said sheepishly.

"How many of those things do you have?" Ashley asked as she got up from the bed and began searching for pajamas.

"It's a tournament weekend so I'll another one more tomorrow afternoon." Spencer said excitedly.

"Oh." Ashley muttered grumpily.

"What's wrong Ash?" Spencer asked as she stood behind Ashley and wrapped her arms around the pouting brunette.

"Soccer steals my time with you." Spencer laughed softly, her breath hitting Ashley's neck.

"Would you like to come to my games tomorrow? I'll spend all my time between games with you." Ashley smiled and nodded. "Ok but tomorrow's first game is kind of early so we better really go to bed." Spencer explained knowing Ashley wasn't a morning person.

"Ok bed time then." Ashley said sounding like she was about four. Ashley changed quickly and Spencer couldn't tear her eyes off the brunette. When Ashley turned around she smiled at Spencer who was shirtless and still looking hungrily at her.

"You have a game tomorrow remember?" Ashley reminded the blonde as she strutted into the bathroom.

"Damn…" Spencer grumbled as she pulled her tank top over her head and then slipped off her jeans and pulled on some boxers. It was Ashley's turn to stare.

"My games tomorrow, remember?" Spencer reminded teasingly.

"Right…game…early…" Ashley griped as she walked into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth.

Thirty minutes later Ashley was sitting on top of the comforter of her bed waiting for Spencer who was folding her clothes. "Come to bed." Ashley requested with her trademark nose crinkling smile.

"I'm coming. Hold your horses." Spencer laughed as she walked over to the bed, she enjoyed the view of Ashley in her underwear. The brunette said she couldn't sleep in more clothes because she would get tangled in them, Spencer thought she was just looking for reasons to get naked.

When Spencer got under the covers Ashley started to follow her then froze. "Um maybe I should sleep on the couch…" Ashley offered politely.

"What? Why?" Spencer asked. She had been looking forward to a night of cuddling.

"Well now that we're together don't you think it's kind of soon for us to be sleeping together?" Ashley explained while examining her comforter.

"When did you get to be such a prude?" Spencer smiled at Ashley as the brunette blushed.

"I'm not. I just don't want you to think I want you for your hot body." Ashley mumbled then hurried on, "I mean I do want you but not like that…but kinda like that…" Ashley trailed off having confused herself.

"So…I'm confused and tired can we just sleep?" Spencer asked as she yawned and patted the space next to her.

"Ok as long as you know I'm not expecting anything." Ashley stated as she crawled under the covers and snuggled close to Spencer.

"You clearly expect to cuddle." Spencer laughed as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her close. Noting that their bodies fit perfectly together, they always had.

"I thought that was a given. If you don't want to then we don't need to." Ashley tried scooting away but Spencer latched on even tighter.

"If you leave me alone in this bed I'll kick your ass in the morning." Spencer pulled Ashley back and kissed her forehead. "Don't over think this Ash. You'll just hurt yourself."

Ashley laughed at how grumpy Spencer got when she was tired. "Good night Spence. I'll see you in the morning." The girls drifted off to sleep tightly holding on to one another, dreaming of the possibilities a new day would bring.

"Ashley…" Spencer whispered softly into the sleeping brunette's ear. Ashley was still asleep curled up in a ball holding tightly onto a pillow to replace Spencer who had been out of bed for about an hour getting ready.

"Mmmmhmphh." Ashley mumbled as she pulled a blanket over her head.

"Ash you've got to get up if you want to go. I'm leaving in ten minutes. There is a cup of coffee on your bed side table and some toast downstairs if you're hungry." Spencer kissed Ashley's cheek. "I'm getting dressed now, if you don't want to go no worries."

"Ifup…" Ashley muttered sleepily as she sat up and with her eyes half up open searched for the cup of coffee.

"What?" Spencer laughed as she pulled her jersey over her head.

"I said I'm up." Ashley smiled goofily. She was touched Spencer had fixed her coffee with some creamer and sugar. Just the way she liked it, secretly she thought it always tasted better when Spencer made it for her. "Mmmmm coffee is my world."

Spencer laughed, "What about me? Am I chopped liver?"

Ashley made a face, "I certainly hope not, it goes against my morals to date food. Especially nasty tasting food." Ashley drank some more coffee and continued. "I've had a taste of you Spencer and let me tell you, if you are chopped liver then that is all I want to eat for the rest of my life. You taste simply amazing." Ashley got out of bed and kissed Spencer's neck as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Thanks?" Spencer said while watching Ashley sleepily stumble to the bathroom. When she began taking off her clothes Spencer looked away and continued putting on her uniform.

About five minutes later Ashley came out of the bathroom looking gorgeous in jean shorts and a low cut shirt. "Ok, let's get this show on the road." She smiled and picked up Spencer's soccer bag as they headed downstairs.

"Let me take that Ash. You look too good to carry soccer gear." Spencer took the bag from Ashley and walked out the front door to Ashley's car. Ashley watched her retreating form making a mental note to thank who ever made girl's soccer shorts so short. The form fitting jersey wasn't half bad either. Spencer could wear a burlap sack and still look better than anything she had ever seen.

"Bye Kyla." Ashley waved to her sister who was sitting at a bar stool in the kitchen reading the comics.

"Bye Ash. Have fun." Kyla said distractedly.

"Ashley I need a hair tie!" Spencer announced as she sped past Ashley and upstairs into the bathroom, a few minutes later she came running back down the stairs with her hair in a ponytail and a thin headband keeping any loose hairs out of her face.

"Better?" Ashley asked while laughing.

"Yes, now let's go so we aren't late!" Spencer pulled Ashley to her car and nearly threw her in the driver's seat. Ashley drove fairly fast, at Spencer's request.

"Remind me never to be on time to a soccer game with you." Ashley muttered as she zoomed through an intersection with a yellow light.

"You want to be late?" Spencer asked surprised.

"No, I'm only ever going with you if we're like half and hour early. You are so tense about time as it is and we're about ten minutes early."

Spencer blushed. "Sorry today's game is supposed to be good and I like being there early."

They pulled up to the field and Ashley dropped Spencer off so she could park with out being rushed. Ashley found Spencer's field easily, her team was bright blue jerseys with white shorts and matching blue socks. Ashley started walking up the bleachers and saw Arthur Carlin waving her over, Paula wasn't with him so Ashley sat next to him.

"Hey Mr. C. How are you?" Ashley asked after hugging her girlfriend's father.

"Not so great Ashley. Things are tense at home because I openly disagree with kicking Spencer out." Arthur sighed and then smiled when he saw Spencer waving at them. "Thank you for making her happy Ashley and letting her stay with you."

"I'm doing my best, Mr. C." Ashley thought for a moment before looking at Arthur and nervously cleared her throat. "Mr. C?"

"Yes Ashley?"

"I hope you don't mind but I'm dating your daughter." Ashley smiled in a way she hoped was charming.

"Oh so it's official now?" He asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ashley cocked her head in confusion.

"You two have been exclusively dating for quite some time now. The only catch was you were the only two who didn't know it." Arthur laughed as Ashley blushed.

"So you're ok with it?"

"Of course Ashley. You make my daughter happy and that's all I want for her. Oh look the game is starting!" Arthur watched his daughter intently.

Ashley loved watching Spencer play soccer, she got very aggressive and it was a whole new side to the blonde that Ashley found to be quite appealing. Spencer was one of the better players, and as a midfielder she ran up and down the field the entire game, setting up offensive plays and then running back to help defend the goal. At one point a girl on the opposing team made a blatant foul against Spencer's goalie, knocking the girl down after she had cleared the ball out of the box. The next time that girl had the ball Spencer stole the ball from her and knocked her flat on her ass even though she could have easily stolen the ball with out making contact. The ref blew his whistle and talked to Spencer but when she started pointing at her goalie and talking louder, the ref held up a yellow card. Spencer just walked away clearly upset.

At half time Spencer went up to the girl on the other team and pointed to her goalie and then said a few words before walking away. The girl looked quiet pale. Ashley laughed as she watched the scene unfold. "Looks like Spencer may get carded again today huh Mr. C?"

Arthur laughed and nodded. "Well I think the soccer field is the one place Spencer can take out any frustration she has." Arthur smiled sadly then added. "I'm sure she has lots of built up frustration with her mother right now." Ashley agreed and they watched the game, Spencer had quite a few slide tackles and assisted on two goals and nearly had one herself. She didn't get kicked out or have anymore altercations with the girl from the other team. When the game was done, Spencer's team had won by three points. Ashley watched as Spencer gave high-fives to everyone on the other team and made her way back to the team bench. Spencer looked happy and was laughing with the girls on her team. Ashley was talking to Arthur while they waited. She turned around when Spencer called her name.

"Ashley!" Spencer jogged over covered in mud.

Ashley laughed, "What the hell Spence? How do you find mud on a field when it's eighty degrees and it hasn't rained in months?" She kissed Spencer on the lips, one of the only places not covered in mud.

"I made a mud pit!" Spencer answered happily and she waved to her dad. "Hey Dad, glad you came." Arthur smiled.

"Why did you need a mud pit?" Ashley asked while debating whether or not to hug Spencer.

"I like the mud. I miss playing soccer in the mud, it doesn't rain enough here." Spencer explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are a strange one." Ashley muttered as she opted not to hug Spencer.

"I'm your strange one." Spencer said as she took a step towards Ashley.

"Yes but keep back you're covered in mud." Ashley warned while she backed up.

"I want a hug." Spencer took a few more steps and Ashley continued backing up.

"Stay back!" Ashley turned and started running away.

Spencer gave chase at a leisurely jog. "You know I'll catch you!" Ashley screamed as Spencer grabbed her from behind and they tumbled to the ground into Spencer's mud pit.

"Spencer!" Ashley yelled. "Now I'm covered in mud!" She looked down to see herself coated in the brown slightly gooey substance.

"I think you look cute covered in mud." Spencer said with a goofy smile.

Ashley sighed. "Now I have to go change." She started getting up and when Spencer tried to follow her she took a handful of mud and rubbed it in Spencer's face. "Ha!" The brunette ran off laughing while Spencer sat there shocked.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She got up and ran after Ashley who could be heard screaming as she ran from the other side of the parking lot.

Arthur shook his head and laughed at the two girls who could be quite child like sometimes. "They are perfect for each other." He said to no one in particular and laughed again when he heard Ashley scream.

"Spencer don't you dare!"

"Ashley what are you doing up there?!"

"Rwaaarr!"

"Ahhhh! Ash get off!"

******************

**A/N: Just so you all know I'll probably be wrapping this up in the next few chapters. I should be doing homework instead of writing all day. So I hope you have enjoyed my little story here. I know I've enjoyed writing it.**

**Feel free to leave any thoughts, even just a few random words. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided this is the last chapter because I'm back in school in a few days and I need to do homework. I've lost my inspiration for this and I don't like my writing if it's forced, because when it's forced it's pretty much terrible. **

**Bia (NotxxWhatxxItxxSeems) you have been an amazing help as my beta and a friend who listens to all the random things I have to say. If anyone is looking for something good to read I'd check her out because she is a fantastic writer. **

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed I appreciate your kind words so much. **

**Enjoy!**

********************

Spencer was in her room putting the finishing touches on her make up and hair. It felt good to be home even though she wasn't necessarily supposed to be here; at least her mom hadn't told her she could come home. Arthur had taken Paula out so that they could talk about the situation with Spencer. Glen had talked to Arthur and from what he understood, if Paula didn't let Spencer come home, Arthur was going to move out.

Three weeks ago, Aiden, Kyla and Chelsea had come up with a stupid bet to make Spencer and Ashley act like they were dating. Three weeks ago, Ashley and Spencer had started dating. These last three weeks had been some of the best times in Spencer's life, she was certainly happier now than she had ever remembered being.

"Hey baby sis." Glen said as he leaned against her doorframe. "You look beautiful." Spencer smiled happily; Glen smiled back then frowned slightly. "Ashley isn't going to be able to keep her hands off you. You aren't allowed to go."

"Glen…" Spencer sighed. Glen seemed to be doing his best to make sure that Ashley and Spencer only ever held hands.

"No, I'm putting my foot down on this one. You two are going somewhere fancy and then back to her place. I don't approve."

"Glen, you have to let me grow up. I'm not your baby sister anymore." Spencer gently reminded her brother.

"I know but still I don't want you to get hurt." Glen muttered.

"I know you don't Glen, but I'm happy with Ashley." Spencer got up and hugged Glen who awkwardly patted her back.

"Ok well, just so you know mom and dad will be home soon so you'd better get going." Spencer knew the situation between her and their mom was just as hard on Glen because he had to live with the aftermath.

"Right, I'll call Ashley." Spencer reached for her phone and it started ringing, she smiled when she saw it was Ashley's picture as the caller ID. It was a picture of Ashley making a kissy face at the camera. Spencer had snapped it when Ashley was unaware and refused to delete it. "Hello gorgeous."

"How'd you know it was me?" Ashley's voice sounded slightly disappointed on the other end.

"This lovely little thing called caller ID Ash." Spencer chuckled.

"Damn, I forgot to block my number first." Ashley muttered.

"You are so ridiculous sometimes. Are you on your way?" Spencer asked as she picked up her purse and started looking for her coat.

"Well that's why I wanted to block my number…I was going to say that I was sitting outside your house watching you and was wondering if you wanted a ride." Spencer walked over to her window and looked out to see Ashley leaning against her car in a black dress that was short and had a single shoulder strap. Spencer could see a lot of Ashley's legs, even from her window. "Spencer? Are you still there?"

Spencer started blushing when she realized she had been staring. "Sorry, you distracted me. I'll be down in a few, ok?"

Ashley smiled, "See you in a few, beautiful." She hung up the phone and waited for Spencer to come out the front door. When she did, Ashley was glad she was leaning against her car because her legs turned into mush. Spencer was wearing a light blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places and stopped just short of her knees. Her hair was down and curled softly.

"Hey Ash." Spencer said as she kissed Ashley, the kiss was supposed to be short but it quickly grew heated.

"I love kissing you." Ashley smiled as she opened the passenger side door for Spencer.

"Thank you Ash. You're such a gentleman sometimes." Spencer giggled as she sat down.

Ashley got in the car and they drove for about fifteen minutes before arriving at a very expensive looking restaurant. Ashley pulled up in front and valets opened Spencer and Ashley's door. The brunette thanked the valet as she took a numbered piece of paper. "Shall we, Ms. Carlin?" Ashley asked as she offered Spencer her arm.

"I think we shall, Ms. Davies." Spencer grinned widely as Ashley led her inside.

"Reservation for Davies." The brunette said as Spencer looked around at the dimly lit dining area, all the couples and groups were very dressed up. Spencer was glad Ashley had at least told her to dress nice for dinner but that was all she would reveal about the night ahead.

The host looked at the list in front of him and smiled. "This way ladies." He sat them in a very secluded booth and set the menus down in front of them. "Rachel will be your waitress when you are ready."

The girls thanked him and then Spencer turned to Ashley. "What else could you possibly have planned? This has to be one of the most expensive restaurants in the city."

Ashley laughed softy and kissed Spencer. "It's not even close. At most, it would be the sixth most expensive. If it didn't take a year to get in I'd make reservations at the most expensive restaurant. Only the best for my girl. And to answer your question, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve tonight."

"I love you Ashley." Spencer blushed and looked down, it was the first time either of them had admitted it. They had both been feeling it for a long time but Spencer voiced their mutual feelings first.

"I love you too." Ashley said while flashing her nose crinkling smile. Spencer sighed happily as she felt Ashley's lips against her own.

"I'm going to guess you two need a bit more time?" The girls broke apart blushing to see a girl just a few years older than them standing in front of their table, smiling at them. "I'm Rachel and I'll be your server tonight."

"Um yes please." Ashley was blushing deeply but smiling.

"Could we actually have a couple of waters?" Spencer requested while she placed her hand on Ashley's leg under the table.

"Is it your anniversary?" Rachel asked politely.

"No I just wanted to treat my amazing girlfriend." Ashley said, never taking her eyes of Spencer.

"She's spoiling me." Spencer smiled at Ashley and then looked at Rachel.

"Well you two look very happy. I'll be back with your waters and we'll see if you're ready when I get back." Rachel left the pair alone.

"We should look at the menus." Spencer picked hers up and began looking through the choices, feeling Ashley's eyes on her. "What's wrong Ash?" Spencer turned to look at Ashley and was greeted by a very hungry kiss.

Ashley broke the kiss a few moments later and leaned in to whisper in Spencer's ear. "What's wrong is, from the moment I saw you tonight I've wanted you out of that dress."

Spencer blushed, "Oh…" She squeaked out.

"I'm very distracted by it." Ashley hungrily eyed Spencer's plunging neckline.

Spencer's hand drifted up Ashley's leg and she felt the brunette shiver under her fingertips. "Well let's say that if we hadn't been in my front yard with my brother watching we probably would have been late for our reservation." Spencer whispered back in Ashley's ear.

Ashley gulped and then reached for her menu, knocking over her empty glass. "I uh oops…" She smiled sheepishly. "I got caught up in that lovely um…thought…"

Spencer laughed and the girls started talking about what they were going to eat. "I'm having the salmon." Spencer announced after a few minutes of debate.

"There isn't salmon here." Ashley said as she leaned over to look at Spencer's menu to make sure she had the same one.

"Right here under sea food." Spencer pointed.

"That is some French word." Ashley pouted.

"Ashley, you should know the expensive restaurants never have their menu in English." Spencer laughed as Ashley continued to pout.

"There should be pictures…" Ashley muttered. "I'm getting a salad." She finally decided.

"We're at one of the top ten restaurants in Los Angeles and you get a salad?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I can read the word salad and regardless of the language a salad is a salad." Ashley explained as Rachel walked up to their table.

"Have you guys decided?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes I'm having the salmon." Spencer pointed to the menu. "I'll just point and not bother trying to pronounce the name."

"What would you like for a side? Baked potato, mashed potatoes, fries, rice or a salad?" Rachel ticked the sides off her fingers.

"I'll have mashed potatoes, thanks." Spencer replied after thinking for a moment.

"Ok, the salmon is really good tonight, I had some earlier." Rachel wrote down Spencer's order. "And what about for you miss?" Rachel looked at Ashley.

"I'm having the Caesar salad." Ashley stated. "See Spencer, I can pronounce my dish."

Spencer laughed, "Whatever makes you happy Ash."

"You should just be glad you don't have to have that all memorized with the options that come with the various dishes." Rachel pointed out.

"That's why I'm a musician." Ashley smiled slyly. "That and it gets me any girl I want."

Spencer glared teasingly at her girlfriend, "I better be the only girl you want."

Ashley nodded her head vigorously. "You're the only girl for me."

"I'll go put the order in." Rachel smiled and left.

The girls chatted and flirted while they waited for their food. When it came, they ate and shared bites of Spencer's large meal.

"I'm so glad you helped me eat that Ash. I would be too full to walk out the door. You'd have to carry me." Spencer said after they had finished, she leaned back slightly.

"No way. You're the athlete here. I'd find some one to carry you out though, because no way am I leaving you here.

"Are you ladies done?" Rachel asked as she motioned to the empty plates. Spencer and Ashley nodded. "Can I talk you into some deserts?" Spencer groaned.

"No thanks. I think we're ready for the check." Ashley politely requested.

"I'll bring that out." Rachel cleared the girls' plates and left them to talk a few minutes longer.

"Ashley, I hope you aren't expecting any physical feats tonight because I'll be lucky to get in your car." Spencer groaned again. "Don't let me eat so much next time."

Ashley laughed. "Deal." Rachel came back with the bill and Ashley just handed her credit card to the red-haired waitress. She returned in a few more minutes with the card and receipt.

"Thank you ladies and have a nice night." Rachel turned away and then turned back. "I'm sorry I shouldn't do this but you guys seem to have it figured out. It's my anniversary next weekend with my girlfriend and I don't know what to do."

"Take her out somewhere you haven't been and treat her. Then take her home for a movie or something." Ashley suggested.

"Make sure you give her flowers and chocolate if she likes it." Spencer pointed out.

"Thanks. That must have been sort of awkward huh?" Rachel blushed.

"I've had much more awkward situations, trust me." Ashley reassured the other girl.

"Well enjoy the rest of your evening ladies." Rachel said as she walked off to tend to her other tables.

Ashley and Spencer exited the restaurant after leaving a good sized tip for Rachel. Ashley had to run back in to grab some mints.

"You are so immature sometimes." Spencer laughed as Ashley was trying to stuff at least ten mints in her purse.

"So?" The brunette kissed Spencer heatedly. "Don't I taste better with the mint?"

Spencer laughed then shook her head. "It tastes wrong. I love you just the way you are."

The valet drove Ashley's car up to the front and she opened the door for Spencer, and then entered the driver's side of the vehicle.

Ashley started driving then Spencer looked at her and smiled. "I love you."

Ashley smiled and placed her hand on Spencer's knee momentarily. "I love you too Spence."

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked casually.

"I'm not telling you." Ashley said determinately.

"Please Ash?" Spencer begged.

"No."

"Pretty please?" Spencer put on her best puppy dog pout.

"You won't get it out of me Spencer." Ashley focused on the road, knowing Spencer was pouting the way the brunette found irresistibility cute.

"Pwetty pwease wif whip cweam?" Spencer added the baby voice for the full effect.

"No." Ashley said, her voice and resolve slightly wavering.

"I'll give you a kiss if you do." Spencer tried bribing.

"No…" Ashley remained strong.

"Fine then I won't kiss you until you tell me." Spencer crossed her arms, surprised Ashley had been holding out so long.

"What!? That's not fair at all!" Ashley looked at Spencer while she was at a stop light.

"It's perfectly fair. Just tell me." Spencer smiled wickedly.

"No." Ashley pouted. If it was war she wanted, she'd give the blonde a war.

"Ok if that's the way you want it." Spencer smiled and started trailing her fingers from Ashley's knee up to the end of her dress, which had ridden pretty high up.

"Spencer?" Ashley looked at Spencer who just flashed a smile her way.

"Yes Ash?" Spencer's fingers trailed higher yet, exposing more leg.

"That's making it hard to drive." Ashley had to focus completely on not crashing as Spencer's fingers sent electric shocks throughout her body.

"This is no fun…" Spencer pouted and put her hand in her lap.

"Tease…" Ashley muttered as she pulled up in her driveway.

"We're going back to your house?" Spencer looked confused.

"Only to change. I put out the clothes that were most appropriate for where we're going next on my bed. I'm changing in the bathroom downstairs." Ashley explained as she helped Spencer out of the car and opened the front door.

"I'll see you in a bit." Spencer wouldn't admit it but she liked this mysterious side of Ashley.

"See you soon." Ashley replied as she walked to the downstairs bathroom and changed into the black hoody, a t-shirt and jeans she had laid out for herself. She exited the bathroom and saw Spencer coming down the stairs. Spencer had on a white zip-up hoody with her Beatles t-shirt and jeans.

"This is a change." The blonde commented on their clothes as she stood in front of Ashley.

"I just want you to be warm." Ashley explained as she leaned in to kiss Spencer. Ashley always thought Spencer looked ridiculously sexy when she was dressed down and when she dressed up, it was a different kind of sexy. That was more of an elegant beauty, this was more of a comfortable sexy. Spencer didn't let Ashley kiss her. "What's wrong Spence?" Ashley looked concerned.

Spencer smiled evilly. "You still haven't told me where we're going."

Ashley sighed, "Fine. Be that way. I just won't get to kiss you for a while." Ashley led the way back to her car and they drove for another twenty minutes before Ashley pulled off to the side of the road.

"Where are we?" Spencer asked as she got out and looked around.

"Follow me." Ashley took Spencer's hand and led her around a few trees, when Spencer looked straight out she saw the twinkling lights of downtown L.A and in front of her was a blanket laid out with Ashley's guitar case and a present. They were on the edge of a very steep hill so there was nothing impeding their view.

"Ashley…it's amazing." Spencer whispered, almost as if she was afraid to disrupt the beauty.

"I'm glad you like it." Ashley smiled as she sat down next to Spencer who was looking over the city. "May I play you the song I wrote?" Ashley asked shyly.

"You can do what ever you want." Spencer said breathlessly. Ashley smiled then started to smirk as she leaned over and kissed Spencer. The blonde buried her hands in her dark brown curls and started lying down, pulling the brunette on top of her. Ashley put her hands on Spencer's sides and gently pulled the blonde closer. They lay kissing for a while before Ashley broke the kiss.

"If I don't play for you now, I'll forget all about it." Ashley admitted.

Spencer laughed and sat up. "Ok. So you wrote this song?"

Ashley nodded. "I wrote it for you." She took her guitar out of the case and checked the tuning quickly. "Try not to laugh too much."

"I'll love it." Spencer assured her quickly, still slightly in awe that Ashley had written her a song without her knowing.

Ashley began strumming a few chords and a few seconds later, her soft voice was filling the night air around Spencer.

"If not for you, there would be  
so little of this part of me.  
If not for you, the skies above  
would not be blue or even  
have enough.

I see the skies, I see your eyes.  
I see the cards all passing by.  
I'm staying here, with you  
my dear.

If not for you, there would be  
a bigger hole inside of me.  
If not for you, the stars above  
would not be new or try to  
carry love.

I see the skies, I see your eyes.  
I see the cars all passing by.  
I'm staying here, with you my dear,  
I'm telling you the honest truth.

When love is lying still,  
I'll be there for you  
to hold you tight,  
be there for you  
when nobody else will.

Oooh…Nobody else will.

Oooh…Nobody else will.

Oooh…Nobody else will.

Oooh...Nobody else will.

I see the skies I see you eyes.  
I see the cars all passing by."

Ashley finished and looked up at Spencer for the first time since she started the song. "Um yeah so there you go…a song for you."

"Ashley, that was amazing." Spencer leaned over and kissed Ashley sweetly, the brunette set the guitar aside and pulled Spencer closer.

"Well I'm glad you liked it a little bit then." Ashley smiled and Spencer shook her head and captured Ashley's lips in a searing kiss.

"Not a little bit. A lot. A lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot." Spencer playfully corrected.

Ashley laughed at Spencer who sounded like a little kid. "Well then. I guess you won't want your present…" Spencer smacked Ashley on the shoulder lightly.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Spencer pouted, "You didn't tell me we were doing gifts and being amazing girlfriends tonight. I didn't get you anything."

Ashley shrugged, "I kinda just did this. I'd say you could wait until our anniversary to open the gift but it won't be as uh fresh…so if you open it now I'll go easy on the gifts on our anniversary."

Spencer thought for a moment then nodded. "Deal." Ashley handed her the gift and Spencer opened it trying not to tear the paper. "Mud?" She asked while holding up a jar of mud.

"Yeah, I figured I should get you some since you miss it so much." Ashley smiled at Spencer who was laughing. "Some people give plants, I give mud. You need to water it and love it properly other wise it will dry up and become icky dry dirt."

Spencer was laughing hard now. "You…are…such…a…dork!" She managed to burst out between fits of laughter.

"I'm your dork who loves you with all my heart." Ashley said seriously.

Spencer stopped laughing. "I love you too Ashley. I always will." Spencer kissed Ashley again. They lay looking at the sight in front of them, kissing, talking and laughing late into the night.

Surrounded by music, mud and full of love the girls were happy to have one another. The way it was supposed to be. Spencer and Ashley were meant for each other and now that they had each other they weren't going to let go for the world.

********************

**A/N: I removed the third verse of the song because it didn't fit quite right. The song is "Nobody Else Will" by the Cliks. They are one of my all time favorite bands and I love them. I suggest checking them out if you have the time. **

**Thanks for reading my little story and feel free to leave your thoughts. I'd love to hear them. **


End file.
